


Workplace Etiquette

by JuniperLemon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Artist Steve, Boss tony, Cute, First Meet, Fluff, M/M, Not superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Tony is sent down to thank the Art department for their hard work in Stark Industries. Pepper will undoubtedly be mad when she finds out that Tony has asked out their only artist, Steve Rogers.





	Workplace Etiquette

Tony was about to admit that he was most definitely lost when he finally found the door with ‘Art department’ plastered on the front. The sign looked as though it had exactly one screw keeping it up and even that was getting ready to finally let go. Stark frowned slightly as most the building he saw on the higher levels were kept neat, shiny and fully functioning. 

He had never stepped foot into the Art Department before but Pepper had ordered him to make an appearance in order to thank the employees for their continued hard work and contributions to their marketing and public relations. Secretly, he hoped this wouldn't take long as he really had better things to be doing than individually thanking a whole department; who knows how long it'd take. 

He sighed before pushed the door open quickly and stepping inside.

His eyebrows rose as he glanced around the tiny room which appeared to be more of a closet than an office. A single desk was shoved in the middle with piles of documents, sketches and materials balanced precariously on top. Only one man was inside. His blond hair was ruffled from stressfully combing his fingers through and his tie was loosened around his muscular neck. Stark couldn’t help the way his eyes were draw to the man’s broad and muscular shoulders. 

Tony swallowed, “Oh.” 

The artist didn't even look up from the sketch he was pouring over, “Don't worry. It happens several times a day because the signs are so confusing. The restrooms are the next door over.” He gave a soft smile in Tony's direct but his eyes remained critiquing his own work. 

When Tony didn't answer Steve peeped his head up and jolted out of his seat at who stood in the doorway. In the process he knocked his desk causing papers to cascade onto the floor, “Mr Stark! I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see you there!” He stood beside his desk awkwardly as there wasn't much room for him to move.

Tony frowned, “You're the whole art department? The only person producing all the work for marketing and PR?” 

Steve nodded, “There were a couple more but when they left nobody replaced them as our little Department tends to get overlooked in favour of the technical side of the company.” He blushed once he remembered that he was complaining about the running of the company to his boss. 

“I'll get HR on the case straight away.” Tony nodded, understanding Steve's problem without interpreting it as complaining, “I originally came down to thank you for your service but now I'm thinking of asking you something else.” He smirked slightly. His brown eyes ghosted over Steve’s tanned features and soft blue eyes. 

A creased of confusion folded between Steve's eyebrows, “Which is?” 

“Can I ask you to dinner?” Stark put on his most charming smile, “You're very attractive and I think you'll look even better outside of this dimly lit cupboard office.” 

It took a moment for the man to gather his wits. It wasn’t very often that someone was this forward with him, “I'd love to.” Steve smiled.

“Great and I'm getting you a proper office.” Tony commented over his shoulder as he left the room.

Steve blinked at the space where he had previously been. That man truly was a tornado but Steve couldn't stop the butterflies that took off inside his stomach. Maybe Tony Stark was much nicer than he had ever anticipated.


End file.
